Enamorarse
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Extendió la zurda y con suma delicadeza enredó entre sus dedos los largos cabellos azulados que, despeinados, se esparcían por la almohada / D69


¿Cómo había pasado? Quién sabe. Pensándolo más detenidamente, no tenía sentido ninguno. Del amor al odio hay un paso, dicen, pero aquello ya era excesivo. Aunque realmente no había llegado nunca a odiar a aquel estúpido italiano. Por mucho que le pesase, esa torpeza nata que lo hacía tan propenso a los accidentes más estúpidos y, en ocasiones, más inverosímiles, posibles, era un factor importante para hacerlo realmente… encantador. Lo demás era su genuina forma de ser. Se hacía querer. Aunque continuamente le repitiese que era "un tonto".

Cuando lo hacía, Dino solamente soltaba una de esas risas suyas.

A menudo, la dulzura que el mayor profesaba lo empalagaba, pero no estaba, debía reconocer, del todo mal. En el fondo, eso era algo que siempre había anhelado. Sentirse querido. Y aquel idiota rubio tenía amor para dar y tomar. Recordaba cómo había empezado eso, tiempo atrás. Como un capricho, un simple juego, cómo Cavallone se presentaba en Kokuyo Land con un ramo de flores y una sonrisa bobalicona. Cada día, puntual, allí estaba. Con el tiempo, había pasado de simplemente ignorarlo a por lo menos aceptar el regalo. Incluso a esperar que llegara. ¿Por qué? Era algo que prefería no plantearse, el por qué se había permitido el terminar por rendirse a sus encantos.

Nunca habían sido una pareja formal. Claro que no, eso no solo era impensable, también imposible. Mukuro estaba en Vendicare, al fin y al cabo, en el piso más bajo de la prisión, donde se encerraban a los más peligrosos criminales. Él, ni más ni menos, era un asesino con la bonita intención de destruir la mafia. Alguna vez, en esos momentos de conversaciones profundas que se le antojaban a Dino de vez en cuando, le había preguntado si de verdad estaba contento con ello. Si no era más sencillo arrepentirse y dejar las cosas ser fáciles, que no albergar rencor y odio en su interior. El ilusionista reía. Y era entonces cuando le decía que era "un tonto". Pero nunca había llegado a contestarle.

Y él, ¿qué sabía? Todos aquellos sentimientos derivaban de un agudo dolor.

Sanaba, sin embargo, de alguna manera, cuando se encontraba cerca de aquel hombre, pero no debía olvidar su propósito, se decía continuamente. Cuando saliera de la prisión nuevamente retomaría el plan donde lo había dejado, y ese rubio entonces… entonces… Entonces pensaría qué hacer con él. Porque, sin duda, iba a meterse en medio, conocía a Cavallone, y de sobras sabía que no iba a permitir que dañase a otras personas importantes para él, como era, por ejemplo, Tsunayoshi. Pero no podía dudar. Las cursilerías no debían serle un obstáculo. Aunque tampoco debían ser, a secas, y así estaban las cosas.

Dino se frotó los ojos, somnoliento, y con los párpados amenazando con cerrarse nuevamente miró a aquellas cortinas descorridas culpables de que la luz del sol lo despertase. Ah, y eso había sido capricho suyo… En un alarde de romanticismo —para no variar— había querido que la luz de la luna fuera testigo de aquel pasional encuentro entre los dos amantes. Bendito romanticismo. Y la ventana tan lejos. Para cuando volviera a acostarse después de haber devuelto la habitación a la agradable penumbra que debía de haber tan de mañana en un día libre, seguro que ya no podía volver a dormirse.

Se dio media vuelta, huyendo de la luz, a ver si eso servía, encontrándose entonces con una estampa que lo hizo sonreír, y casi hasta el cansancio de apenas haber dormido en la noche anterior se disipó de repente. Extendió la zurda y con suma delicadeza enredó entre sus dedos los largos cabellos azulados que, despeinados, se esparcían por la almohada. El atractivo rostro del ilusionista, que por lo general lucía una expresión de burla hacia su persona se veía sereno y pacífico. Suspiró, mirándolo con ternura.

— Kufufu… ¿tan de mañana ya acosándome? Es molesto sentir la mirada de alguien mientras duermes, ¿sabes?

Dino parpadeó varias veces, repentinamente ruborizado de que lo hubiera sorprendido en ese plan. No era que se avergonzara de ello, pero…

— Ey, ¿que tú no estabas dormido? —se quejó en tono infantil, haciendo un puchero.

El ilusionista abrió los ojos, encontrándose directamente con los castaños del capo.

— No.

Con pesadez se incorporó, y las blancas y ligeras sábanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo, hasta no llegar a cubrir más arriba de la cadera. Demasiado, para el gusto Dino, quien no se hubiera negado a poder observar la desnudez del peliazul, si bien lo tenía bastante visto, aunque nunca lo suficiente. Igualmente, se dibujó en su rostro una amplísima sonrisa, y se mordió el labio inferior, comiéndose solo con la mirada al menor mientras este se recogía el cabello con una cinta.

— Vas a desgastarme si me miras tanto —apuntó con tono mordaz, mirándolo de reojo una vez su cabello bien ordenado le caía por un solo hombro.

Ya estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a por su ropa, que de la noche anterior había quedado tirada por el suelo, cuando fue detenido, agarrado del brazo por el rubio.

— Quédate —pidió este, con voz tan mimosa que no pudo negarse.

Y así era la rutina de cada mañana que Mukuro despertaba en la enorme cama de la habitación de Dino. Durante largo rato se quedaba ahí, sin más, apoyado en su pecho, recibiendo mimos a los que nunca se negaba, su piel ya se había acostumbrado tanto a aquel tacto como las manos que la recorrían a tratarla.

— Te quiero —susurró el mayor de ambos, después de un largo rato en que ninguno dijo nada.

Y más silencio. Hasta entonces, y en todo ese tiempo que esas dos palabras habían salido con relativa frecuencia de sus labios, no había recibido todavía una contestación. Solo ese silencio. Ya sabía Dino que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, por lo menos a la manera peculiar que tenía su "pareja" para ello. Sabía cómo era él, pero… bueno, a veces hubiera agradecido que se lo confirmase. Solo un "yo también" era suficiente. Pero ni eso.

— ¿Sabes, Cavallone? —comentó luego el ilusionista, mirando al techo por unos segundos, escuchando con atención el silencio (ese silencio) en el tiempo que se tardó para volver a hablar—. La verdad es que yo siempre había querido enamorarme.

Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al susodicho, que notó un repentino calor en las mejillas y miró enseguida al otro, encontrándose con sus ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.


End file.
